


Shotgun Kiss

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Len considers the value in bending his rules





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you PepperCats for the title!
> 
> This is pure self indulgence

Len doesn't really like his people using drugs. 

But Axel is making a solid case for the occasional indulgence. 

He's sprawled on the bed, fucked out and marked up, hands still cuffed but not together with a joint held between his fingers and the whole thing looks like a picture from a fetish magazine.

Axel giggles, slips the joint past his lips and crawls over to Len who raises an eyebrow.

Axel takes a long drag and hold his breath, tilts his head, thumb brushing Len's jaw enough to open his mouth.

Only then does he exhale, the stream of skunky sweet smoke passing past Len's parted lips and he manages not choke or cough as he inhales. Axel grins, lips brushing Len's before he takes another drag. "Fuck, _Len_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
